Thomas and Emily
|origin= and to }} |season=EF |number=94 |season_no=EF.35 |image1=File:Memories56.jpg |imagewidth= |airdate= Coming Soon |writer=Jan Page Jacobacranmer |previous= Devious Diesel the Evil Diesel |next= Arthur and the Trucks }} is the thirty-fifth episode of the miniseries. Plot It was a splendid day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was taking Annie and Clarabel back to the Yard. A new engine had arrived and he wanted to meet her. The engine was beautiful. She had shining paintwork and a gleaming brass dome. “Thomas, meet Emily,” said Sir Topham Hatt. “Hello,” said Thomas. “Hello,” Emily replied. “Emily, collect your coaches please,” said Sir Topham Hatt, “You and your driver must learn the line.” “Yes, Sir,” whistled Emily and she puffed away. [Emily’s whistle is heard.] Later, the only coaches Emily could find were Annie and Clarabel. “These aren't your sort of coaches,” said her driver, “But I suppose they'll do.” Annie and Clarabel felt insulted! “How dare he say we'll do,” Annie whispered. And Emily puffed away with the two coaches grumbling behind her. Emily puffed carefully down the track. “How dare he say we'll do. How dare he say we'll do,” grumbled the coaches. Thomas saw Emily puffing down the line pulling Annie and Clarabel. “Hello Thomas,” Emily whistled. whistle is heard. But Thomas was cross. “Those are my coaches,” he puffed crossly, “Give them back.” Emily didn't here Thomas and she went on her way. Then, Edward passed. And Percy. When Emily whistled hello, the other engines didn't whistle back. She couldn't understand why they were being so unfriendly and was upset. Later, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to Thomas. “I want you to go to Brendam and pick up new coaches,” he said. “New coaches? But, Sir!” “Really useful engines don't argue.” Thomas didn't want new coaches. He wanted Annie and Clarabel back. When Emily returned to the Yard, Oliver was there. He was surprised. “Those are Thomas’ coaches,” he said. “So that's why he was looked so cross,” Emily exclaimed, “I'll go and apologize.” Meanwhile, Thomas was puffing along with the new coaches. “Don't want new coaches. Don't want new coaches,” Thomas grumbled. Later, Emily was still looking for Thomas when a signalman flagged her down. “Oliver hasn't cleared his signal box,” he told Emily's driver, “Please go and see what's wrong.” Emily could see that Oliver had broken down on the crossing. whistle is heard. Then Emily heard Thomas’ whistle. He could see Oliver and he knew he could never stop in time. “Ohh,” cried Oliver. Emily charged towards Oliver and with a great heave, pushed him across the tracks, just in time. “I did it.” “Thank you,” Oliver said gratefully. “You're welcome.” Later, Sir Topham Hatt praised Emily. “Well done,” said Sir Topham Hatt, “You were a very brave engine.” “The bravest,” added Oliver. “It gives me great pleasure to present you with two new coaches.” “Thank you, Sir,” Emily said gratefully than she turned to Thomas, “I'm sorry I took Annie and Clarabel.” “And I'm sorry I was so cross,” replied Thomas. “Friends?” “Friends.” Emily loves her coaches, and being part of Sir Topham Hatt’s railway. Characters * * * * * * * * * * Harold * * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Cyril Locations * * Tidmouth Sheds * Rolf's Castle * * Maithwaite * Shunting Yards * The Watermill * Henry's Tunnel * The Intersection * Dryaw * Suddery Castle * Norramby Fishing Village * Three Tier Bridge * Tidmouth Tunnel * Brendam Docks Trivia * This episode is an adaptation of the season 7 episode Emily's New Coaches. * Stock footage from Memoriesis used. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Engine Friends Category:Completed Episodes Category:Episodes about Thomas Category:Episodes About Emily